Breaking Free
by Blood Demon Alchemist
Summary: Sick of following orders, of the abuse he's had to suffer, Harry decides to take his life back into his own hands while with his so called family in America. Meeting new friends, he hopes to be just w if the British would just get with the program.Warning:Homosexual Relationships,Mention of Child Abuse,Mention of Rape Do not read if you are triggered by the tags WIP Slowish UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This is a SLASH/GAY/HOMOSEXUAL/BOY LOVE/YAOI/YURI/LESBIAN/GIRL LOVE. Harry is to be paired with another guy (OMC). Hermione with another girl(Undecided as of yet). Other characters, both original, and JK's will be paired with the same gender. Some will be Heterosexual, but not many (I.E. Ron/Lavender). I will delete any review that is sent in if it slanders gay couples. As a Pansexual, I take offense as well. Why should there only be Heterosexual couples in fiction, or tv? Get real people, even in the animal kingdom, there are homosexual relations. There are a slew of gay relationships in our histories, including Ancient Egypt, Greece, and Rome.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions/talk of child abuse and rape. I don't believe it's too graphic, but it is still a trigger for some people to even read someone talking about their abuse. If you are one such person, please hit the back button, or exit the app. **

**Any review with helpful tips on how to further my writing are welcomed! I don't mind people pointing out my flaws, so long as they are polite, and respectful. For all you know, I'm a thirteen year old child whose only method of therapy is writing. I'm not, I'm twenty-four, but you didn't know that until I told you, did you? While reviewing, keep in mind that if you wouldn't mind reading the review you're writing, then you should go ahead and post. If it's something that would upset you if you read it while going through your own story's reviews, then it should be tossed out, and started over.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then the story would be completely different. As I don't make money off of what I write on this site, that means I can play with them instead.**

**I hope you enjoy my work!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:  
America**

Harry Potter was a teenager. Somewhere between a boy and a man. He wasn't fully grown yet, but he was also not as innocent looking as a child. At fifteen, his looks were settling into that of an adult. He looked neither as a man nor a woman should, earning him the whispers of being androgynous. He wasn't even developing an Adam's apple. It made his voice a higher pitch, even after puberty started. His skin was a nearly flawless pale milk coloring, besides the odd scar on his forehead, and his arms. His eyes were a brilliant green that was only matched by shamrocks. His hair was inky black, and was silky despite that shag that was how it was cut. The only thing that took away from his looks, was the worn and baggy clothing he was forced to wear around his so called family.

That would change today. Harry was in the United States with the Dursleys, due to Dudley begging his parents to go to New York. They were going to be there for the whole summer, and Harry was instantly excited, telling Petunia, his mother's sister, that he would provide his own shelter and food, if they provided him a ticket home. She had agreed, signing him into a nice four star hotel close to her own. Paying with the money that her nephew provided her. Once she was gone, Harry decided to go shopping. If anyone asked, he would claim that he was a rich brat (truth) who just got emancipated (lie).

Harry was instantly in love with leggings and tunics. When he flashed his black executive credit card from Gringotts, he was nearly thrown at the sales and other such items to accessorize his outfit. He also got a new pair of glasses, and contacts. He got a strange look when he told them where to deliver, or where they could bill him, but ignored them to continue his shopping. He was having too much fun to just stop buying things that had been denied to him long ago.

He walked out wearing a green tunic and black leggings, and brown boots that ended just below his knees. For the first time, he felt like he was himself, and not putting on an act. It was freeing, and he was happy.

Stumbling upon a magical enclave ensured that he got his hair lengthened enough so he could braid his hair back. Thanks to being smart about it, Harry had hidden his scar beneath putty and make-up. It was a trick that someone at another store had taught him, commenting that it was a shame that his face wasn't perfection, but everyone was imperfect in their own way. The man was kind in teaching Harry what to do, especially upon learning that people looked more at his scar, than him as a person.

"Well aren't you cute?" Harry paused, as a few men blocked his path. "Where are you heading sweetheart? Maybe you'd like some company?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ooh, a Brit? Visiting with family, sugar?" Another asked, smirking.

"Not interested." Harry turned to walk the other way when one grabbed his shoulder. Harry reacted by slamming his elbow into the guy's gut. "Bloody Hell, are all Yanks this stupid? You're old enough to be my father! I'm not legal, and not interested, so leave me alone!"

"Now now, no need to worry that pretty little head. Girls-"

"I'm not a bloody girl!" Harry's eyes widened when their's narrowed. Squeaking, he spun around and sprinted, thankful for years of Harry Hunting. Spotting a group of teens his age, he dived behind the largest. "Help!" He managed just as the men arrived. The whole group converged to protect what was obviously a tourist.

"Get lost." The guy Harry was hidden behind snapped.

"That ain't no girly, boys! It's a fag that needs to be taught his place!" The leader of the men sneered. Harry flinched, anger crossing his face.

"Come at me one at a time, and I will show you who is a wet fag!" Harry spat, moving to go around the one he'd been using as a shield.

"Not happening kid." The large teen smirked, pushing Harry back behind him. "Now gentlemen, you have five seconds to beat it, or I'm calling my dad to let him know that there was an attempted hate crime that we got involved in. Tell me, does the name Jackson Hale mean anything to you?" Harry watched in awe as the men nearly apparated with how fast they moved. "You okay kid?"

"Fine. Thanks for the save."

"Think nothing of it. Can I ask where your parents are? You shouldn't be wandering alone." Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.

"My parents are dead. I recently got permission to use the money they left me."

"You're alone? That isn't safe kid!" Harry glowered at the nickname.

"I'm almost sixteen!" The group cracked up laughing after a heartbeat. "I'm serious!"

"There is no way you're sixteen!" The green eyed boy twitched. "You're at least three years younger than us!"

"_Almost_ sixteen. Merlin you people are idiots."

"Merlin? You're a wizard?" The smallest of the group of friends asked, leaning around another that had his arm around his shoulders. In fact, he wasn't that much taller than Harry's 160 cm. "Henry, get off of me." The boy whined, poking his friend's side. "Don't worry, these guys all have relatives with magic. I'm Cole, a squib!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Basil." Harry smiled shyly, giving the first flower related name he could think of.

"Do you want to hang out with us? We were just about to get lunch." Harry hesitated, "please? You go to Hogwarts, right? I want to hear about it, and Harry Potter." Harry exhaled carefully.

"Okay."

Harry followed beside Cole, who was pointing out popular haunts of the local kids, and where some of the best food or stores were. He learned the mountain of a teen he'd hid behind was Sam, the geek of the group was Liam, and Toby was their jock. When they arrived at the pizzeria and asked Harry what he wanted, Harry could only stare hopelessly back.

"Basil, have you had pizza before?" Harry shook his head no to Liam's question. "Cheese it is then." A large cheese, and a large pepperoni was ordered, and they claimed a table. "When is Cade supposed to get here, Cole?"

"A few minutes more." Harry noticed Cole holding a watch that was similar to the clock in the Weasley home. The name Cade was pointed to traveling. It came to a rest on eating just as the door opened. "Cade!"

Harry stared at the boy that walked in the small restaurant. He was older than the group, around seventeen or eighteen. His hair, like Cole's, was a chocolate coloring, skin lightly tanned, and his eyes were a deep purple that he'd only seen on Tonks when she got mad at Sirius. A scar marred his right cheek, going up over his nose, and resting just shy of his eye. He wore a tank top, gym shorts, and trainers. He was built between Toby and Sam. Harry felt himself flush when purple eyes met his own green.

Harry felt breathless.

"Who is this, little bro?"

"Basil! Basil, this is my brother Cade. He's a member of the Pukwudgie House at Ilvermorny." Basil tilted his head. "Cade, this is Basil, he's visiting from Britain!" Cole paused, frowning. "What house are you in, anyway Basil?"

"Slytherin." Harry snickered at his confused look. "I believe your house is similar to Hufflepuff, the Wampus and Thunderbird Houses are the equivalent of Gryffindor, and Horned Serpent is a combination of Slytherin and Ravenclaw." Harry shrugged, "at least, that's how my friend explained it to me back during the Triwizard. I was curious about other schools. Was tempted to leave Hogwarts after the Dungbombs that happened since I started with Harry Potter."

"What do you mean? Isn't Harry Potter a big shot hero back in England?"

"Maybe, but he's still just a kid being tossed at Voldemort at every turn. How would you feel, being famous for something that cost you your parents?" All the children flinched, besides Liam, who snorted.

"Good riddance." Harry gave him a sharp look, before noticing the bruise poking out from under the shirt collar. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, some adults shouldn't have kids. Or take them in." Harry picked at his pizza, appetite disappearing. Liam frowned, leaning across the table to gently grab his hand.

"Eat, Basil. No one will be mad for you eating, you don't need to starve yourself. They can't touch you here." Harry snorted, stilling his hands beneath the larger boy's. "We don't deserve their actions. I'm out by the end of next week." Liam grimaced, "how long until you can leave?"

"Next summer. I go to Hogwarts, so I'm only there during summer." Harry shrugged, "as soon as I turn seventeen, I'm leaving, and nothing anyone says can stop me."

"Did they beat you too?" Harry stiffened, shaking his head.

"My magic has always been strong. The only times he was able to get his hands on me, I was weak from hunger or ill." Harry sighed, looking up. "It was mostly mental, and emotional. I was neglected too. I'm fine though. I made friends that I can trust, and I'm almost considered an adult." Harry blinked when suddenly bright amethyst eyes were staring up at him from where he was looking down. He gave Cole a confused look.

"You're not lying."

"No, I'm-"

"You lied about your name, so I was surprised." A choked noise left Harry's throat, and the others shot him a questioning look. "Given what I know about you so far, I can't blame you for lying."

"How?"

"Hm? I'm basically impossible to lie to. All squibs have a sort of magic that they have access to. We just can't do much with a wand. I have a friend that can talk to animals."

"Oh." Harry relaxed some.

"What is your name then?" Cade asked, making Harry stiffen. His breath caught at the thought of telling them who he was.

"You don't have to answer that, kid." Liam soothed, shooting the others a glare. "I get it. It's a chance for you to be who you want, and not what others want you to be, right?" Harry nodded slowly, unable to look away.

"_Freak_?" Harry stiffened instantly, looking around Cade to see Dudley standing with his parents in the door of the pizzeria. "Mum, make him leave! I don't want him to be here when I'm eating!" Cade turned slowly, arms crossed over his chest. Harry was surprised to see a wand peaking out from his sleeve. His aunt must have noticed, because she paled.

"Sweetums, lets find a better place to eat."

"But I'm-"

"Thanks for the food guys, but I've lost my appetite." Harry murmured as he stood to go out the back door.

"Where do you think you're going, Potter?" Vernon sneered, and Harry paled, glancing at the shocked Cade and Cole. "You have money, so pay for our food. You owe us."

"_Owe_ you?" Harry snarled, spinning around to point at Vernon. "I owe you nothing. If anything, you owe me! I found out that you've been given a check each month I lived with you! Guess what, all of that money is coming back to me. I've already started the investigation. Gringotts doesn't take too kindly to thieves, uncle."

"How dare you talk to me like that, boy?" Harry's lightning fast reflexes reacted as his uncle went to hit his head, catching the hand. His magic subconsciously, and wandlessly, augmented his strength. Vernon looked like a radish, he was so red.

"Leave me alone. You are nothing to me. The only reason I even came back to the hell I'm forced to call home is the stupid war." Harry hissed darkly. "I hope the day that the wards fail, that Voldemort finds you. Did it make you feel in control when you hit a child too sick to even stand?" Harry shook, "or when you raped me while your wife was in the next room?" Petunia gasped in horror, while Vernon paled. Harry flung the now bruised arm away from him. "Stay the bloody hell away from me, because I'm done taking your shite."

With that, Harry stormed from the small eatery. Patrons were staring at Vernon. Some were on the phone, likely to the police. Harry didn't give a damn. He had to get away before he lost control of his magic. Something he couldn't do around muggles. He couldn't excuse himself on foreign lands, especially with former warnings on his record. Even if he wished he could attack Vernon with all his might and magic ability.

Footsteps, quick and loud, followed him out.

"Wait, please, Basil?" Cole called, not even attempting to touch the boy. Harry stopped, eyes closed as he shook.

"You know who I am."

"You chose the name Basil." Harry shook as Cole walked around him, eyes understanding.

Understanding, not sympathizing.

"It gets better." Tears welled up in Harry's eyes as he let his anger flee, and sank to his knees as he started to cry. Adults sneered at them as they walked by, a few gave him worried looks, but left them be. A woman went to stop, but continued when Cole knelt before Harry as well. "I promise. It gets better, Basil."

"It hurt so bad." Harry whispered brokenly. Sirens in the distance alerted him to the fact Vernon was likely being arrested. "I feel so dirty now."

"You're not dirty." Cole shook his head, giving a sad smile. "They are, for stealing away something pure. Our first times should have been with people we love." Cole opened his arms. "May I hug you, Basil?" Harry's lip trembled before he flung himself at the older boy, sobbing the earnest. "You did nothing wrong, Basil. You're a child. He was supposed to protect you, not hurt you. Magic or no magic, fear or no fear. He's sick, and that's all you have to remember. He's sick, and he can't hurt you now. You're stronger than him."

"Excuse me, are you the boys that left Antonio's?" A woman police officer asked as she walked up. Harry stiffened, hiding his face.

"Yes. What precinct are you from?" Cade asked softly. He got the information. "Can this wait until later? He just confronted his abuser. He doesn't need to go in just yet, seeing as he left many witnesses."

"Of course. Just bring him by soon." Cole coached Harry up. "Do you kids need a ride home?"

"We've got this." Cole assured, waving her away. Her eyes widened causing Cole to sigh, "yes, I'm Cole Bishop." Harry jerked in his arms.

The Bishops were infamous even in the UK. On both sides. One doesn't forget the largest Witch Trials of all time. Especially when you learn that it was all true, and that the Bishops were a wizarding family that had fled to America after a falling out over the goblin wars. They had been for agreeing with the creatures. Hermione looked up to them for her S.P.E.W campaign.

"Come on kid, I bet you've never had a piggy back ride, right?" Sam asked as he knelt in front of Harry. "Come on, we'll take you back to Cade's." With a push from Cole, Harry wrapped his arms around Sam's wide shoulders, sagging against the back offered to him.

He fell asleep to the rocking motion of being carried.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This is a SLASH/GAY/HOMOSEXUAL/BOY LOVE/YAOI/YURI/LESBIAN/GIRL LOVE. Harry is to be paired with another guy (OMC). Hermione with another girl(Undecided as of yet). Other characters, both original, and JK's will be paired with the same gender. Some will be Heterosexual, but not many (I.E. Ron/Lavender). I will delete any review that is sent in if it slanders gay couples. As a Pansexual, I take offense as well. Why should there only be Heterosexual couples in fiction, or tv? Get real people, even in the animal kingdom, there are homosexual relations. There are a slew of gay relationships in our histories, including Ancient Egypt, Greece, and Rome.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions/talk of child abuse and rape. I don't believe it's too graphic, but it is still a trigger for some people to even read someone talking about their abuse. If you are one such person, please hit the back button, or exit the app.**

**Any review with helpful tips on how to further my writing are welcomed! I don't mind people pointing out my flaws, so long as they are polite, and respectful. For all you know, I'm a thirteen year old child whose only method of therapy is writing. I'm not, I'm twenty-four, but you didn't know that until I told you, did you? While reviewing, keep in mind that if you wouldn't mind reading the review you're writing, then you should go ahead and post. If it's something that would upset you if you read it while going through your own story's reviews, then it should be tossed out, and started over.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then the story would be completely different. As I don't make money off of what I write on this site, that means I can play with them instead.**

**I hope you enjoy my work!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO  
Friends**

Harry jerked awake, eyes flitting about. His breath was quick as he realized he had no idea where he was, or whose room he had been sleeping in. He could distantly hear talking in the other room, so he wasn't alone. He looked around, taking in the posters and books. A desk sat between two dressers, and three doorways were connected to the room. A wardrobe, the door, and a bathroom, most likely. The wardrobe door was open, revealing it to be packed full of clothing, shoes, and toys. A few trophies from sports littered the shelves that held the books. A pair of inline skates were looped around a hook on the back of the door, as well as a pair of ice skates, and a few hoodies.

His gaze landed on the nightstand, and his relaxed somewhat. He was still tense, but he also felt like he was okay to be there. On the table was a picture of Cade and Cole. Cole was held up in the position Harry remembered being in before he crashed on Sam from his emotional outburst. The two were younger, around ten and nine respectively, and before Cade got his scar. They were wearing swim trunks, Cole's were neon yellow, and Cade's were dark green. They were on a beach somewhere, and were soaking wet. In the back ground, as they laughed, Harry could make out the waves moving. So it was a magical photograph.

"That was taken shortly before I was kidnapped." Harry jerked away from the picture, meeting Cole's understanding gaze. Now Harry could see a darkness in the purple eyes that wasn't in past Cole's gaze. A darkness Harry knew reflected in his own. Cole offered a smile. "Come on, mom wants to meet you, and dad will be home soon."

"Kidnapped?" Harry asked as they started walking down the stairs. Cole nodded, glancing at his new friend as they slowed down.

"I was ten, and Cade was away at school. Sam, Henry, and I have been friends since we were five-ish. We were at the park. I knew better than to talk to strangers, but I didn't listen to the warnings. A man claimed that he'd lost his dog. Be a lover of animals, I couldn't ignore the plea for help. So I decided to help him. I was in his 'tender mercies' for two years." Harry flinched, understanding what his new friend wasn't saying.

"Two years?" Harry parroted morosely. Cole nodded, looping arms with his friend. "How can you stand touch? I know you won't hurt me, because you know what it's like, but it still makes my skin crawl." Cole sighed, stopping them at the foot of the stairs. He forced Harry to meet his gaze.

"I know. I know exactly how you feel. Just because I'm touching you now, doesn't mean I'll be able to touch you in twenty minutes. My last boyfriend dumped me because I was constantly back and forth with him. One minute I was really into having his hands all over me, and the next I was crying for him to stop. He dropped our relationship, because he couldn't understand what it's like to feel dirty, wrong within your own body."

"I thought you're with Henry." Harry said bashfully, embarrassed by his assumption. The way the two were constantly touching, or rather Cole touching Henry, he had just assumed they were together. He'd only ever seen couples act that way before at Hogwarts.

"I am. This was when I was fifteen. I'm almost seventeen, Basil." Harry nodded, tilting his head. "Henry has been my rock through my whole ordeal. He's always been there for me. Protecting me since I returned, because he felt guilty, like it was his fault. He goes to therapy with me, to help us deal with my emotional baggage. He spends hours a day, just letting me drape myself across his lap, not even touching me unless I place his hand somewhere. When I break down, he just sits in front of me, talking about something we will do in the future, to make me focus on anything but my memories." Cole snickered, "it was hilarious, the first time I gave him a blowjob. I just randomly dropped down in front of him, and gave it to him."

"In other words, you need to control when and what happens, right?" Harry asked in understanding. He knew exactly what it meant to have control over oneself and not allow anyone else to control them. To be able to be yourself was one of Harry's dreams. Why he'd been so excited to come to America.

"Yeah. I can't give up my control. It's too scary to even think about." Cole shook his head, "it's been crazy, and my therapist only told me that sometimes, as a victim, that I may never be able to give up that control. Especially since Todd took over everything I did, even down to when I could use the restroom." Harry frowned in confusion. Why would someone need a restroom? "The lavatory." Harry's eyes saddened at that.

Hadn't he been through the same thing? Everyday, he was controlled by the Dursleys. He was forced into his prison of a room, with only a few things to keep himself entertained. The only time he'd been let out, was when he 'smelled disgusting' or to clean, or do any other chore his so called family insisted that he do. They were his judge, jury, and jail. They didn't allow him to send letter, or eat anything except what kept him alive. He was sure that the only reason he wasn't completely wasted away, was the food that Mrs. Weasley had sent in a care package with Errol, and the potions Hermione sent. As it was his growth was stunted because of what the Dursleys had put him through.

"How did you get away?" Harry asked finally, looking up at Cole.

"I broke on of the many rules Todd had given me, over a cat." Harry stared, uncomprehending. Cole chuckled, sitting on the bottom stair, and patting for Harry to follow. "Todd got me a cat, who you will meet soon as she comes out of hiding, because I was a 'good boy for daddy.' Eclipse was my only other companion outside of my captor and his friends." Harry flinched, gaining a pat to his hand that Cole still held. "One day, Eclipse ran outside as I went out back to get a few bell peppers. I ran after her, out of the gate, and right smack into a cop. Who was writing a ticket to Todd." Harry stilled, horrified, knowing that his friend had endangered himself over an animal.

Though wouldn't he had done the same for Hedwig?

"Yeah, I was petrified. Thankfully, the cop recognized me from a missing poster. Seeing me come from the house of the man he was writing up, caused him to arrest Todd, and he was convicted of kidnapping, unlawful imprisonment, rape, and torture." Harry squeezed the hand holding his.

How similar their situations had been, yet so different. Unlike Cole, Harry was forced to return to his prison every summer. He was forced to endure Vernon's touch. He had no chance of escape. He doubted even if America found his family guilty, that Dumbledore, or some other magical folk, would come swooping in, and erase all memories of the trial and verdict, destroy all evidence, just to ensure that Voldemort couldn't get to him. He may not be beaten, but when Vernon realized that he could touch Harry, rape him, there was no end to the torture of being told he was little more than a whore.

And yet, Harry knew he would never be with a woman.

"Did I turn out...you know, because of what he did to me?" Cole shook his head frantically.

"No, Basil, even if you are gay, it isn't because he hurt you! Are you actually sexually attracted to other males, or did he just take advantage of you being a teenager?"

"I...I..." Harry let out a strangled noise, pulling his knees up to hide his head.

"Oh kiddo." Cole sighed, before making a clucking noise. Harry flinched as soft fur brushed against his cheek. Lifting his head, Harry saw Cole holding out a pure black cat with blue eyes. "This is Eclipse." Harry hesitated before taking the cat. Eclipse purred happily, and Harry curled around the cat, taking the comfort offered. Harry noted the hanging teets were filled with milk. "She just had her second litter. The dad, Lunar, is Cade's familiar. Do you have a familiar?"

"I have an owl, but she isn't my familiar. She just sees me as her hatchling."

"Why isn't she your familiar?"

"Hedwig and I didn't connect that way. She content being with me, but she was chosen for me as a post owl. As a pet. I had no choice in the matter, because she was a gift from my first friend." Harry snickered, running his hand through the cat's fur. "Hagrid hates cats, which is funny, seeing as he loves dragons, and everything dangerous. If he'd let me pick, I would have chosen a cat. I loved playing with them at Mrs. Figg's house." Harry finally looked up. "Thank you."

"I just wish someone had been there for me, when I was recovering." Cole shrugged, "the doubts, and questions, they get jumbled up, and make you feel alone, right? Not anymore. I'm here for you, Basil."

For some reason, Harry believed him.

"Hey, Basil, are you a metamorphmagus?" Harry blinked, tilting his head. "It's just, your hair is longer. Cade's friend, Jason's, hair gets longer when he is lost in his thoughts."

"Well, I know that my hair grew back over night one time, and I've also never needed a hair cut. So it's possible? I do have Black blood in my family tree, and I know it runs in that family." Harry frowned, closing his eyes, and focusing on his hair getting acidic green tips. At Cole's gasp, he looked up in question. "Did it work?"

"Hey brats, why does he have green streaks in his hair?" Cade interrupted as he peaked out of the kitchen. Harry blushed bashfully, before making the green disappear again. "Ooh, a metamorph." Harry smiled shyly back at the young man. "Dad's home, I thought I should let you know, Cole, Basil."

"We'll come in a few minutes." Cole waved him off, turning back to Harry as his brother left. "You accepted why happened, and aren't blaming yourself?" Harry felt words fail him, and looked away. "Basil, do you blame yourself?"

"I...you saw those men chasing me. They thought I was a girl, and wanted to have sex with me. What if there is something about me that screams 'hey, I'll let anyone have me, just approach me' like a sign?"

"Basil, no. Don't even think that! Just because you are cute, doesn't give someone the right to keep coming onto you after you said no."

"Hermione said that too. She doesn't know about what he did to me, but she said I don't deserve anything that they did to me. That I'm important to many people, and that I shouldn't let anyone tell me something different. I just...how to I heal when people keep coming at me for the same thing?"

"Basil?"

"Voldemort, my fourth year, he, I didn't want it. I didn't, but he made me, and just laughed in my face. He hurt me so bad. Even Malfoy was flinching at my screams. Why didn't they help me? Why didn't they save me? I'm just a kid!" Harry was now sobbing into Eclipse's fur, gasping for his each breath, as the cat purred, kneading at his legs. All Harry wanted to do was forget. Why wouldn't anyone let him forget the pain he went through. No one let him dissociate during the memories, hurting him when it became apparent what he was trying to do.

"Cole, bring Basil to eat, now! I saw how thin the poor boy was!" A woman called from the kitchen, and Cole laughed softly.

"Come on, before mom loses it." Harry grimaced and followed his friend, who was quickly becoming his best friend. "Mom, this is Basil. Basil, this is Bridget Bishop." Harry's lip twitched.

Wasn't that name ironic?

"Hello Basil. You'll be staying with us until social services decide what to do with you." Harry frowned.

"Do with me? I have my own money that I have unlimited access to. I was declared n adult in the eyes of the ministry when I was fourteen, and they acknowledged the fact by trying me before a full court over underage wizardry. I'm emancipated by law. I'm only staying with the Dursleys because of some wards that Dumbledore set up."

"Wait, you're emancipated?" Liam nearly apparated to Harry's side. The boy flinched at the sudden appearance of a larger male that he didn't know that well. He looked up into blue eyes and nodded. "Then why do you stay? Wards or no wards, how are you safe if your abuser is present?" Harry looked away.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word?" The man that was obviously Cade and Cole's father asked softly. "Bridget can stay, so you don't feel caged in, okay?" Harry hesitantly nodded. The boys left the room at a sharp look. "Tell me, did you have to...service other men?"

"To earn my keep." Harry murmured sadly. The man closed his eyes as if he had been struck.

"Did you ever try to tell anyone?"

"When I started school in primary, and again when I started Hogwarts. No one believed me, or said I was exaggerating. They pat me on the head, and sent me back."

"Did you tell them exactly what happened?" Harry closed his eyes tightly, arms around his waist.

"I told my primary teacher everything. Somehow they tricked everyone into thinking I was a liar. When I started Hogwarts, when I tried to tell Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, neither listened to me. They cut me off before I could get to far. Professor McGonagall didn't even let me get out more than 'my relatives don't treat me right' before she asked if I had told Professor Dumbledore, and what did he say? I told her that he said I was exaggerating, that I shouldn't lie, and that I had to go back. She just nodded and walked away. She walked away from me."

Mr. Potter, you know that isn't okay, right?" Harry shrugged helplessly.

"What's the point? I'm either an attention seeker, liar, or delusional, what does it matter? No one ever believes a word I say." Mr. Bishop sagged, hunching his shoulders.

"You were called all of that?" Bridget asked softly, kneeling so her height (she was an impressive 190 or so centimeters) wasn't that noticeable to Harry's 160 centimeters. Her purple eyes caught his green gaze. "Basil, no matter what, an adult is supposed to listen to a child that comes to them with any concern. Whether it's later determined to be made up, or if they are looking for attention. I doubt they know, truly know, how to deal with kids in your position."

"You're not going back." Mr. Bishop said when Harry went to say something. "I've already sent them to the MACUSA." He told Harry softly, "and I've granted you a full citizenship for America." Harry furrowed his brow in confusion before they widened in memory of what Hermione had told him.

Mr. John Bishop was the President of MACUSA.

"Oh." Harry whispered, distantly aware of himself speaking. "I think I'm going to pass out now." He told them seriously before his brain blanked, and his world went dark.

He would deal with all the information he'd been given later. He just felt so overwhelmed, that his brain couldn't handle the stress of everything that had happened. Right then, he was overloaded. He passed out, knowing that when he awoke, that things would be changing even more. That he would have to address so many of his issues. To come to many decisions about his life that he never thought of before. For now, the oblivion that was Morpheus's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This is a SLASH/GAY/HOMOSEXUAL/BOY LOVE/YAOI/YURI/LESBIAN/GIRL LOVE. Harry is to be paired with another guy (OMC). Hermione with another girl(Undecided as of yet). Other characters, both original, and JK's will be paired with the same gender. Some will be Heterosexual, but not many (I.E. Ron/Lavender). I will delete any review that is sent in if it slanders gay couples. As a Pansexual, I take offense as well. Why should there only be Heterosexual couples in fiction, or tv? Get real people, even in the animal kingdom, there are homosexual relations. There are a slew of gay relationships in our histories, including Ancient Egypt, Greece, and Rome.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions/talk of child abuse and rape. I don't believe it's too graphic, but it is still a trigger for some people to even read someone talking about their abuse. If you are one such person, please hit the back button, or exit the app.**

**Any review with helpful tips on how to further my writing are welcomed! I don't mind people pointing out my flaws, so long as they are polite, and respectful. For all you know, I'm a thirteen year old child whose only method of therapy is writing. I'm not, I'm twenty-four, but you didn't know that until I told you, did you? While reviewing, keep in mind that if you wouldn't mind reading the review you're writing, then you should go ahead and post. If it's something that would upset you if you read it while going through your own story's reviews, then it should be tossed out, and started over.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then the story would be completely different. As I don't make money off of what I write on this site, that means I can play with them instead.**

**I hope you enjoy my work!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE  
Letters**

Harry was more aware the next time he awoke. He could tell he was in the Bishop Household, and that he was likely in a guest bedroom, as there was only a dresser, vanity, and the bed. A glance outside revealed it to be the next day, as the sun was shining. Knocking at the door had him looking over to see Bridget in the doorway. She gave a smile, and Harry sat up, motioning for her to enter. In her arms was a plate of eggs and pancakes.

"Hey Basil. You ready for some food finally?" Harry blushed as his stomach growled. Bridget chuckled, setting the tray down on his lap. "Once you're finished, the bathroom is right across the hall. Take a shower, and we will go get your things from the hotel and check you out."

"Mrs. Bishop?" Harry called as she moved to leave. She paused, turning her head back. "Thank you."

"It's the least anyone can do for a child, Basil." She said firmly, giving a kind smile. She left him to his breakfast, and Harry closed his eyes.

The last day had been an emotional roller coaster. He couldn't believe he'd given so much of his history to the Bishops. He knew that Cole wasn't going to tell any of his secrets, as he had his own demons to work through. His emotions had been all over the place since Cedric Diggory was killed by Wormtail. It made Harry wonder if he'd had a crush on the boy. If he had, he'd pushed it down, because he was still adjusting to being able to produce semen, and his dreams had been nondescript. After he returned home for the summer, to his 'loving' uncle, he was horrified when he ejaculated from his assault. It made Harry shy away from all touch, male or female, nearly the whole year, except when it came to a hug from Sirius Black or Remus Lupin. The only two people he could trust.

Now one was dead, and the other hated him.

Harry shook his head away from the depressing thoughts, and took a bite of his pancake. His eyes widened when he tasted chocolate, and moaned. He loved chocolate. It made everything better. The sweet, dark flavor always soothed his emotions, as if it were a balm. Hot Chocolate, chocolate cake, chocolate frogs, he loved it all. The only thing better was treacle tart. He was soon full, and taking the tray back downstairs.

"At least you finished the pancakes." Harry blinked, looking up at Cade from where he was feeding Eclipse his eggs. "I guess I made a little too much?" Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. If Cade had made him breakfast, why didn't he bring it up himself? "I didn't want to overwhelm you, so I asked mom to take it to you."

"Did I ask that out loud?" Harry asked, blushing.

"Nah, I could tell from looking at you." Harry looked away as he stood to wash the plate. "You talked to Cole last night. Are you feeling less unsure about yourself now?" The younger teen flinched before shrugging. "Okay. So, what are you going to be doing for school? Are you going to be going to Ilvermorny, or Hogwarts still?" The British teen wrapped his arms around his waist and shrugged again. Cade sat down at the table, frowning. "H-Basil, this is a serious decision, and stressful, but you can't wait all summer before deciding."

"I know." Harry took a seat across from him. "Believe me, I know. I just, it's just, Hogwarts was the first place I felt safe. Which is mental, because I'm always fighting for my life there. Yet it hurt more to return to the Dursleys. To have to look my Headmaster in the eye and promise I'll stay with them, even if they hurt me so bad I just wanted Voldemort to show up and kill me after he was resurrected. He saw through me, the first time I met him, you know? Voldemort knew I was being hurt, and offered me salvation. I was so tempted, but then I saw my mother's face in the the Mirror of Erised. How could I even think about joining him, when my parents fought against him to valiantly?"

"Basil, you were, _are_, a kid. Yeah, sure, you're almost sixteen, nearly an adult in our world, but you've been hurt so much by no-maj, it isn't surprising that you don't want to look at them the same. I was surprised that you asked a group of teens for help, when you thought they were no-maj."

"Just like how wizards can be good or bad, so can no-maj." Harry pointed out. "I've met some kind people on both sides, and I've also met those that I fear because of what they can do to me." Harry snorted at himself. "If anything, I fear males, Cade. At least, adult males that aren't close in my age. I've been hurt by men my father's age and older. I hate being afraid. My boggart is a dementor, because I'm afraid of fear. Fear paralyzes you. It allows someone to hurt you if you freeze. There are three 'F's when it comes to adrenaline; Fight, Flight, or Freeze. I've gotten to the point, thanks to Voldemort, that I fight, rather than freeze most times. However, when someone tries anything sexual with me, I either freeze or flee."

"Ah." Cade looked at a loss to what to say. Harry gave a small grin, standing. "Where are you going?"

"Want to help me get my things from my hotel?" Harry felt touched that the other was curious, and he could see a hint of concern as well.

* * *

Harry was giggling helplessly as he followed Cade back into the Bishop home. The older boy was making exaggerated movements as he told Harry about his last Quadpot game. Harry felt his age for the first time in a long time. Felt like himself, even. It was nice, and he didn't want for it to end.

So of course, that's when he noticed Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape sitting in the living room with a disappointed frown and sneer.

"Professor." Harry muttered, looking away.

"Mr. Potter, I am sorely disappointed-"

"You don't get to tell him that!" Cole yelled from where he was sitting beside Henry, who was holding him back from lunging at the old man. "You sent him back to be _raped_!" Dumbledore just stared coolly back at Cole, uncaring about the damaged he'd done to a child in his care. Severus Snape, however, flinched violently, looking as if he'd been struck physically. "You never blame a victim!"

'Raped?' Severus mouthed to himself. Harry looked away and down, not wanting to meet the eyes of his personal tormentor at school. He took a step to half hide behind Cade. "Albus, what are they talking about?"

"I have no idea, Severus! I highly doubt that it is true, seeing as Harry has never liked going to his relatives-"

"Who would want to go back to their rapist? I sure as hell don't!" Cole snarled, struggling even more as Harry whimpered. He was trying to focus on the now, and not dissociate. To not get caught in the memories.

"I never saw any abuse in his memories when I was teaching him Occulmency." Severus murmured darkly.

"Of course not! Why would abuse be on the forefront of someone's memories!" Cole spat back. "You lock those memories away, hoping the chest will never be seen again! Only to have to put even more every time someone touches you!" Tears slipped from both his and Harry's eyes as Harry finally stepped fully behind Cade to hide his tears in the black shirt.

"My husband, the _President_ of the MACUSA, has already used Veritaserum on the Dursleys. Vernon Dursley has been found guilty, and executed, for the rape and prostitution of a magical child. Petunia and Dudley Dursley have had their minds wiped of all magical knowledge and sent back to the UK." Bridget stated coldly. "Harry Potter is under our protection, Dumbledore. You've already failed this country once with Grindelwald, do you really want people to find out that you have come after a child who just wants to forget the hurt they have suffered?" Severus snapped his eyes closed at the next words from Bridget. "It's bad enough he was raped by no-maj, but by Voldemort himself? You're out of your mind if you think we haven't already enforced that he is emancipated, by your own laws. Whether he returns to Hogwarts or not is up to him. You will not pressure him, and if any word of this is leaked, we will press charges against you, Dumbledore!" Before any more could be said, Fawkes appeared in the living room, a letter in his beak.

"Severus, we're needed. Alastor has found something." Severus waved him off, staring coldly at his boss.

"I will come shortly." The aged man gave his employee a look before grabbing Fawkes' tail feathers and disappearing in a cloud of flames. Severus turned to Harry, pulling out a small stack of letters. Harry's throat clenched as he accepted them. The man gave a slight dip of his head, a show of apology from the grim man. "I was supposed to use these to entice you into returning to your relatives. I believe, however, you deserve to hear from the people who care for you. If you do decide to come back to Hogwarts, I want you to come by my office at least once a week, so we may talk. I don't know if you know this, but I am no longer a spy. I had to save Draco from Him two days ago, when He tried to kill the boy for his father's failure. I'm sorry to say that Draco now only has his father." Harry's hands shook as he accepted the letters.

"Thank you, sir." Harry murmured softly, looking up. "Can...can you tell the others that I'll get in contact with them soon? I just need time."

"Mr. Potter, if anyone deserves time, it is you. I will contact you when it comes time to hand out supply letters. Please think carefully if you want to return or not."

"Yes sir." Harry sagged when Severus disappeared through the Bishop's Floo. Bridget knelt before him. "I think I'm going to go back to my room, and read these. I'll come down for supper." Harry said, standing. Bridget nodded, smiling.

"Do you have a favorite dish?"

"Not really. Just...I don't want something like bread and cheese." The woman nodded as he left the room.

The first letter on the pile was from Hermione. Harry knew the girl was worried about him when he said that he was going to America. She likely tried to send the thing right away, hoping to catch him before his flight. It wasn't very thick, surprising, but understanding.

_Dear Harry,  
Of course I'll watch Hedwig! When are you leaving? I'm including a list of to-do activities for the Tri-State area! Promise you'll go to the magical district! Be careful, and keep an eye out. I doubt Voldemort will be following me, but you never know with that monster. My parents and I have decided to stay in London this year, because I want to keep close to the magical districts, so I can keep myself updated.  
Be careful,  
Hermione_

Ron's was next, even shorter than Hermione's letter.

_Mate, mum just told me Dumbledore was here. He's looking for you for some reason. I had to tell him that the last time I talked to you, you said you didn't want to be bothered. I know that you need time. However, if those muggles give you too hard of a time, mum said that you can come over early this year. She said that she'd do so without Dumbledore's permission. Said that what he doesn't know, won't hurt him. See you soon, hopefully, Ron._

A care package from Fred and George, with an expansion charm so a box could fit, as well as a small message saying that they would spring him again, and bring him to their loft, if he needed them to. The last letter, was a letter from Remus, that Harry wasn't sure he wanted to read. He'd cost the werewolf his best friend. His last friend from a time of happiness.

"Knock knock." Harry blinked, looking up to see Cole in the doorway. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with Cade, Henry and I to the mall."

"Okay." Harry stood, putting Remus's letter down, unopened. Promising himself mentally to read it when they got back. He didn't want to see the hateful words, if that was what it contained. The other two met them at the door. "Why are we going to the mall?"

"A movie just came out that I want to see. it's about a natural disaster that people have to learn to live again because it's devastating." Cole vibrated as they walked down the street, lamp posts starting to light up.

"He hasn't shut up since the trailers last year." Cade sighed, draping his arm around his brother. "The little brat is too into technology."

Harry watched their interactions, feeling out of place, and maybe a little jealous. He'd felt it around the Weasley family as well. He couldn't help it either. He'd never had a family before. To see people act like one, it wasn't fair. No one loved him like that. Harry was a freak, even to the wizards. Hero or not, he still survived something impossible. More than that, he went though abuse without becoming an obscurus. All he wanted to be was to be himself, to be Harry.

He _couldn't_ be Harry Potter anymore.

Harry Potter was a scared little boy with too much expected out of him. He was a teen who just wanted a family, and not be expected to fight a war. He was a boy who had no one who cared about him, except for the fact he was chosen by a crackpot old fool's fortune cookie reading psychic who couldn't predict when a fly would die. It made his blood boil that so many were ready to through a child in the way of a monster.

"Basil?" Harry blinked, realising they were at the movie theater, and in line for the concessions. "What do you want? We've already got two large popcorns to split, but you need to choose your soda and candy." Harry stared hopelessly at the options, before spotting a juice.

"Orange juice, and..." He looked to his friends (they were friends, right?) for help on the rest.

"Do you like chocolate or gummies?" Cade asked, a soft grin on his face. But Harry could see sadness in his eyes as well as anger. As if he felt bad that Harry had no idea what anything was.

"Chocolate." Was the instant reply.

"M&M's." Cade told the cashier. The girl smiled brightly as she handed them over, and Cade paid before Harry could.

"Have fun on your double date!" Before Harry could protest, Cole was dragging him away. So Harry let it drop. He wanted to have a fun, normal night to be just a teen.

* * *

Harry stared at Remus's letter a few hours later. The movie had been good, and dinner was a four cheese lasagna. Harry had never felt so, well, normal, in his life. Now he felt like he took away the only thing good in the werewolf's life, and was having a good time of it. The guilt ate at him as he opened it.

_Cub,  
__I have no idea why I'm allowing Severus to deliver this. Why wouldn't Albus allow me to come and collect you? You hate Severus. With the way he treats you, I'm not surprised by this. I wanted to come, but Albus threatened to stun me if I tried. Said it was too close to the full moon, and I may lose control upon seeing you. It's a lie, of course, to please the others. I would never hurt you. You're all I have left.  
I do not place blame on you, Harry. You were, are, a child who was just trying his best at protecting those that you love. Yes, you should have tried harder with Occulmency, but Severus wasn't the best to teach you. Sirius should have at least given you a book on exercises that was in the Black Library, but it slipped everyone's minds. You had no idea what to do, and Severus didn't give you any to help you learn what you were suppose to do. Of course you'd go rushing to save Sirius, he's the only adult that's offered to save you from Petunia's family.  
None of it was your fault. Do you understand what I am telling you? I do not blame you. The adults in your life have failed you. I've failed you! Please, just do what will make you happy. That's all I want for you. If that means you never want to come home again, I understand. England hasn't been kind to you and it will only get worse.  
Take care of yourself, and let me know if you need my help.  
Remus_

Harry sagged as a tension left him. Remus didn't hate him. Harry fell asleep clutching the letter close to his ches. A smile was upon is face, and he had no nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This is a SLASH/GAY/HOMOSEXUAL/BOY LOVE/YAOI/YURI/LESBIAN/GIRL LOVE. Harry is to be paired with another guy (OMC). Hermione with another girl(Undecided as of yet). Other characters, both original, and JK's will be paired with the same gender. Some will be Heterosexual, but not many (I.E. Ron/Lavender). I will delete any review that is sent in if it slanders gay couples. As a Pansexual, I take offense as well. Why should there only be Heterosexual couples in fiction, or tv? Get real people, even in the animal kingdom, there are homosexual relations. There are a slew of gay relationships in our histories, including Ancient Egypt, Greece, and Rome.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions/talk of child abuse and rape. I don't believe it's too graphic, but it is still a trigger for some people to even read someone talking about their abuse. If you are one such person, please hit the back button, or exit the app.**

**Any review with helpful tips on how to further my writing are welcomed! I don't mind people pointing out my flaws, so long as they are polite, and respectful. For all you know, I'm a thirteen year old child whose only method of therapy is writing. I'm not, I'm twenty-four, but you didn't know that until I told you, did you? While reviewing, keep in mind that if you wouldn't mind reading the review you're writing, then you should go ahead and post. If it's something that would upset you if you read it while going through your own story's reviews, then it should be tossed out, and started over.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then the story would be completely different. As I don't make money off of what I write on this site, that means I can play with them instead.**

**(number) means that this is taken from Harry Potter Fandom**

**I hope you enjoy my work! Especially since my computer crashed four times (I had to take it to Geek Squad)!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR:  
Visitors**

Harry knew his time was growing short. He had to make a decision soon. Hogwarts or Ilvermorny. It was a week until his birthday, before the schools' deadlines. He felt pressured, and knew it was his choice alone. He just had to make up his mind if he wanted to return to England, chance being guilted by Dumbledore day after day, or to start at a new school, where he knew no one.

"Hey Basil, what are you doing tonight?" Cole asked, staring at his friend. He sat at Harry's desk, while Harry lay writing a reply to Remus's letter, finally.

"Nothing much...you know you don't have to keep calling me Basil, right?" Harry asked, looking up.

"I know, but you wanted us to call you that so desperately. I can't go against your wants." Harry grinned at Cole. "Have you decided yet if you're switching schools?" The dark haired boy groaned, burying his head in his arms. "I guess it is a difficult decision, isn't it?"

"Your dad said that even if I do finish school at Hogwarts, I can still continue living here." Cole nodded, spinning in the desk chair.

"You know, I've noticed you like Cade." Harry blushed, looking up through the crack in his arms. "It's fine. It shows that you're healing if you're not flat out denying that you like him."

"I don't want to deny who I am." Harry looked to his window when there was a knock. "Hedwig!" Jumping up, he rushed to let her in. She clicked and barked at him, pecking his head as she took to his shoulder. "I knew you'd come soon! I'm glad you're home." The owl hooted, and started to preen his hair as he took the letter from her. "Hermione will be here tomorrow!" He told Cole after reading it.

"Your best friend, right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Harry!" Harry was tackled by a bush of brown hair, followed by short red. Hermione was squeezing the life out of Harry, while Ron held out his fist for a bump. "I'm so relieved you're okay!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for all the drama, Mione." Harry muttered into her shoulder. "I didn't even know that all this would happen when I ran into Cole, and asked him and his friends for help."

"What exactly happened? No one will explain things to us. They said it was something for you to tell, or that it was none of our business."

"Yeah, and you'll never believe who told us the first." Ron snorted.

"Professor Snape." Harry correctly guessed. "He was horrified when he found out what had been done to me." Harry pulled away from his friends. "Come on, I've got a lot to tell you, and I don't want to talk about it in the open. Henry's mom is waiting with her van." Harry explained, looking at the adult Grangers and Charlie Weasley.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Hotel that the Grangers had rented. Harry nervously sat down on one of the beds with his friends, while Hermione's parents, Jean and John, mirrored them on the bed, and Charlie stood against the desk. Henry's mom was doing errands, and would pick him back up in a few hours. Now Harry just had to figure out where to start.

"Take your time, Harry." Hermione offered.

"When I first arrived at the Dursleys, I was treated normally, albeit neglected. The...abuse didn't start until I was around seven years old. I was so hungry, that I was crying. I hadn't ate in almost two weeks. Vernon, he wanted me to shut up. So he hit me...more than once." Hermione gasped in horror along with her mum, while the males looked furious. "When he tried to do it after I'd accidentally broke something cleaning, he learned my magic could react if I was well fed..."

"That's why you're so thin." Hermione whispered, eyes sad. "They starved you to keep you under their control."

"That isn't all, is it?" Ron asked, looking his friend over.

"No." Harry shook his head to empathise his point. "You both know about the mental, and emotional, abuse I went through. I...I wasn't just emotionally, mentally, and physically abused." The Grangers stiffened as one, and Charlie spun around to grip the desk. Likely to keep his anger from showing to the teens. "Vernon sexually abused me as well." Hermione looked ill, while Ron turned green.

"H-How often?" Hermione whispered, staring at her friend in horror.

"It started when I was eight." Harry looked away. "He...he claimed it was a way to show his love. That he couldn't show love to me like he could Dudley. That Uncles are supposed to do those things with their nephews. He told me that Aunt Petunia wouldn't understand. That she'd be jealous.

"Then he brought his 'friends' around."

"Oh Harry." Hermione whispered, hesitantly reaching forward. Harry lunged for her, soaking up the comfort. "I'm glad you're away from them. That you're safe from that monster."

"I've got one more thing to talk about with you guys." Harry admitted sheepishly.

"You're not coming back to Hogwarts, are you?" Ron sighed sadly.

"What? No! I haven't decided on that yet!" The redhead frowned.

"Why would you want to go back?" Hermione inquired.

"Because the both of you are there." Harry looked down to his lap. "Yeah, it may mean I will have to face Voldemort, but all of my friends, all of my chosen family, they're still back in England."

"Harry, Voldemort hurt you like your uncle, why would you chance seeing him again?" Hermione asked angrily. "Harry, neither of us would blame you for wanting to stay here. You were terrified after fourth year, and your mind was raped by that monster this year! It's okay to want to run away from it all."

"Yeah mate, you're my best friend. I was an idiot fourth year, but I learned from my mistakes. You'll never have a normal life if you go back. Especially now that he's out in the open. You could be happy here."

"But-"

"Don't look this gift horse in it's mouth." Hermione warned, hugging her friend again. "This is your chance to be just Harry."

"I know...but Hogwarts is where everyone I know is. It's why I'm debating which school I'll go to. I have until my birthday. I meeting one of the teachers, Ms. Pendragon, tomorrow, before we go out sightseeing."

"Oh alright, I'll let it drop for now." Hermione sighed, her exhaustion showing through. A knock alerted them to Henry's mother's arrival. "We'll see you at lunch then?"

"See you then." The three kids hugged, and Charlie also stole one.

"Be careful, little brother." The redhead warned as he sent Harry on his way.

"Thanks, Charlie."

* * *

Harry nervously paced the living room, awaiting the arrival of Ms. Pendragon. The only Bishop home with him was Cade. The older boy had tried to calm Harry down, but the boy hero wasn't easily dissuaded. He had too much pent up frustration and nerves to be calm. So he was pacing when Ms. Pendragon arrived via the floo.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry flinched, smiling tightly at the woman as he offered a seat and tea to her. "Tea would be nice." They sipped at their drinks for a moment. "Now, I must ask, have you made up your mind yet, or am I to be recruiting you?"

"The second, Ma Dragon!" Cade snickered, getting a glare from his former teacher, and a blush from Harry. Harry fiddled with his cup. "Basil has some very close friends in the UK. He isn't exactly thrilled at the idea of leaving his support system."

"Which I understand." The woman assured both. "How well are their studies?"

"Hermione is the top of her class, but Ron's...well..." Harry trailed off. "He's like me, average. Only I got those grades due to believing that I would be punished for having something good, because that's what happened in Primary, but by the time I learned it didn't matter, it was too late to change my appearances in school."

"I see, so if you choose to come to Ilvermorny you will need to retake your O.W.L.s?" Harry flinched, nodding. "Okay, that's a simple thing to do, Mr. Potter. We always have a few that need to take the tests again before school starts. Not because they failed, or anything, but because they had missed a test."

"Okay."

"Next, what courses are you taking?"

"The ones I chose, right?" Ms. Pendragon smiled encouraging. "Divination and Care of Magical Creatures."

"That's it?" The woman asked incredulous. Harry crossed his arms insecurely. "No, no, I don't mean that it's your fault, Harry. Ilvermorny requires three or more chosen courses, on top of the core subjects." The woman sat her tea cup down. "Is there any that you were interested in, but couldn't take? You can always visit during the days over summer to catch up with your year mates."

"Runes, I suppose...what others are their beside Arithmancy?"

"We have animagus training, combat training, healing, spell invention, and weaponry." The woman ticked off.

"Animagus, combat training, and healing." Harry instantly replied. The woman nodded, making a note, and Harry bit his lip. "If I accept going to Ilvermorny, may I go by a different name? I have one too many enemies, including Dumbledore and Voldemort."

"What would you like to go as? Keep in mind, it would have to be a name you can claim rights to."

"Basil Evans." Harry whispered, looking away. "Basil was the first thing I thought of that was related to a plant keeping with my mother's traditions, and could be a boy's name, and her maiden name was Evans." The woman nodded as she wrote her next notation.

"Okay." She placed her quill down again. "Now, I can't offer this Ron a scholarship to our school, but this Hermione I could, if what you say is true. The only way Ron would be able to come to Ilvermorny, is if he had a sponsor to pay for his enrollment, and housing." The woman stated softly, "and they would need parental permission to attend." Harry bit his lip, before nodding. "I will need to speak to them no later than tomorrow, Mr. Evans. If it is possible, you should get in contact with them now."

Harry jerked when Cade held out the wireless phone they had for Cole's school. He pulled out the paper with the Granger's room number. The parents talked with Ms. Pendragon, and so did Charlie, who was contacting his parents via twin mirrors. The woman agreed to be at the hotel at eleven a.m. sharp.

"Now that we have that out of the way." The woman smiled at Harry. "What extracurriculars were you a part of?"

"Quidditch." Harry sighed dreamily, but shook his head. "Though, I could do without the game. I just like flying. It's freeing."

"We have a sport, well, more of a club, really, that allows students to do acrobatics on brooms. Much like trick pony riding that the muggles do." Harry's eyes lit up. "Now, this is a boarding school still. Do you have an allergies we would have to be aware of?"

"Not that I know of. I've never been tested for any. Actually, I've never been inoculated for many things."

"Never?" The woman repeated, scandalized, "you mean just for muggle side right? You've had your dragon pox's vaccination, right?" Harry shook his head, staring up at the woman in confusion.

"What's dragon pox?"

"What's dragon pox?" The woman parroted back, shaking her head. "Dragon Pox is a potentially fatal contagious disease that occurs in wizards and witches. Its symptoms are presumably similar to Muggle illnesses like smallpox and chicken pox. However, in addition to leaving the victim's skin pockmarked, dragon pox causes a lasting greenish tinge. Simpler cases present with a green-and-purple rash between the toes and sparks coming out of the nostrils when the patient sneezes(1).

"Are you telling me that no one has given you a check up, nor have you seen a proper healer?" Harry shook his head, and the woman groaned. "Okay, that's fine. We'll take it one step at a time. First, getting your friends to come to Ilvermorny."

"Can you keep it a secret who is funding Ron?"

"Of course." The woman assured. "Is there anything else? I need to settle a lot to make sure you're ready for school if you don't go to Hogwarts."

"I don't think so." Harry shyly replied.

"Then, I'm going. I'm sure Mr. Bishop can answer any other questions you have." She pulled out a pamphlet that explained more about Ilvermorny's history and it's courses. "I'm also only a letter away."

"Thank you for taking time to come see me." Harry stood as she did, shaking her hand when it was offered.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Mr. Evans." The woman returned. "If only half my students were as well mannered as you." She teased, waving as she left through the green flames.

"So, what do you think?" Cade asked, standing to stretch. Harry couldn't stop his eyes from darting to the sliver of skin that was exposed. He shook his head, focusing on Cade again.

"I think I need to talk to Ron and Hermione." Was all he could say.

It would be tough getting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to agree, but Harry knew the Grangers were all for Hermione switching school. It was getting dangerous at Hogwarts. Had been ever since they started. On top of that, they were on top of the hit list of Voldemort's. Harry had no doubt his friends would want to follow him, given the chance. It was the adults that would be difficult.

"I got my license yesterday, want me to give you a lift on my bike?" Harry shrugged, nodding.

"Thanks."

"No problem. It gives me something to do, if you don't mind me tagging along during your field trip into the city." Harry smiled a small smile that seem to radiate happiness.

"That would be better than just me showing them around! You know where everything cool is!" Cade laughed, following Harry to the garage. If his eyes wandered, who could blame him. Harry, though too skinny, was cute after all. Not that he would try anything on the kid.

He had a brother who went through the same thing, he wasn't stupid, after all. He wouldn't pressure Harry. He would let the boy approach on his own. He wouldn't take the choice away from Harry. Cade was too sweet to try something like that with a hurt soul. He liked Harry, likely more than he just couldn't help it. However, with his feeling of like came the feeling of overprotectiveness. He would do his best to ensure Harry lived his life to the fullest, and happiest.

* * *

**Quick question (you don't have to review the answer, a pm will work as well) but do any of you think this is fetish trash? I got a review saying it is, and it was kind of hurtful. Yes, it talks about childhood sexual abuse, but I won't be adding anything beyond make-out sessions. I'm not capable of writing smut or _rape_, let alone anything beyond kissing, and if I was I would be on AO3 or Adultfanfiction.**


End file.
